


High school Au Hannigram trash

by bentomasiskey



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, More trash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Their 17 and 18 thats legal in my country, hannibals assult on wills ass, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentomasiskey/pseuds/bentomasiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High school Au Hannigram trash

“Hannibal! No…” Will muttered weakly against the hard plastic door of the gym changing cubicle. They were going to get caught and he knew it. “No what Will? You are not exactly… Protesting” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear, his breath making the smaller teens hair stand on end.   
“As long as you are quiet.”  
As he said that, their peer’s flooded the changing room, making it alive with noise. Will turned his head to look at Hannibal. He grinned cruelly and put a finger to his lips before pushing into Will. Will let out a soft hiss and braced himself against the side of the cubicle.   
“Will?” A high-pitched voice called out across the locker room followed by a chorus of gasps. “Oh shut up I’m just looking for Will,” Beverly hissed at the boys.   
“Y-yeah Bev! I’m here!” He called back, trying not to let out a moan from Hannibal’s oncoming assault to his ass. “Will, after you get changed, Freddie Lounds wants to talk to you, okay?” Hannibal’s grip on his hips tighten, making his hand fly up to his mouth covering a gasp. “Okay.”  
Beverly leaves without another word. Will knows she is gone because the shared sigh of relief the whole locker room seem to share.  
“Hear that Will? Freddie wants to talk to you. You know what that entails. All she wants is to get to me, do not give anything away. Promise me Will.” Accompanying Hannibal’s words are sharp, hard thrusts that take away Will’s ability to speak.  
“Promise me Will.” Will feels his orgasm coming on and lets out a whimper as it co- Will let’s out an annoyed whimper as Hannibal grips the base of his cock to stop his orgasm.   
“I said promise Will”  
“I p-promise”   
“Good boy” Hannibal brings the hand that was around Will’s cock up to his mouth to silence the oncoming scream brought on by his climax. After a few more pounds, Hannibal is coming too, with a sharp intake of breath and teeth on Will’s shoulder. 

“Uh… Will? You okay in there? You’ve been in there for ages” Jimmy calls out from the changing room.   
“He will be fine, Price.” Hannibal exits the stall with a smug grin, no evidence of what they’d done on him. Will comes out next completely the opposite, hair messed up and clothes hastily thrown with a bright red blush and a limp.   
“Uh… Right…” Everyone is staring now, making Will’s blush worse.  
“Come, Will. Wouldn’t want to be late to class.”   
Without a word Will follows Hannibal to their next class… Gym? Oh god… They were doing running this week…


End file.
